warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vassily von Raukov
Vassily von Raukov is the eldest legitimate son of the Elector Count Valmir von Raukov and Countess Ivana of Ostland, and the brother of the late Oleg von Raukov. History Vassily was the eldest son and the man in line to inherit the rule of Ostland. He was widely regarded as frail and sickly, and was, frankly, an embarrassment to his warlike father. Certainly Vassily was shrewd and was behind many unscrupulous dealings. In several cases, such as the disastrous border agreement with Count Theoderic Gausser of Nordland, only military action by Vassily's younger brother Oleg had saved the situation. In late 2514 IC, while their father was away attending an urgent summons from the Emperor Karl Franz, both brothers were left in control of the province - Vassily von Raukov assumed control of civil affairs and Oleg von Raukov (as Grand Marshal of Ostland ) took over all military matters. When the Chaos hordes of Lord Mortkin started to move southwards through Kislev seeking vengeance for Oleg's raids against Norsca, Vassily and his mother Ivana sought to avoid their onslaught by seeking refuge in Castle Raukov, their family's ancestral stronghold. It was not to be. Steam-driven metal siege towers rolled forward, shrugging off innumerable cannonballs. Such infernal devices had never before been seen in the Empire - they bore the sterling craftsmanship of the Dwarfs, yet were cruelly devised and covered in leering faces and foul runes. Even as they reduced the walls to rubble, Vassily and his bodyguard, the Scarlet Curs , fled via secret tunnels, making their way towards the city of Volganof. All others, including Ivana von Raukov, were never heard from again. There he reunited with his brother Oleg, and by authority of their father, both of them assumed ultimate control over Volganof during the siege. Although not known for his military prowess, Vassily still played a part in the Slaughter at Volganof. After Oleg was killed by Lord Mortkin at the breach of the southern wall, the Chaos Lord renounced to victory and dropped his axe and helm, letting himself be swept over by Vassily's Scarlet Curs, filled with hate over the death of Oleg von Raukov. The Crimson Reapers, Lord Mortkin's bodyguard, had been too stunned and too slow to intervene, but enraged at their loss, they waded again into the fray, laying waste to all who stood between them and their fallen liege. The blood-splattered warriors fought their way through the press of Empire troops until they formed a circle around the crumpled form of their lord. The remnants of the Scarlet Curs threw down their halberds and fled. Vassily was found later unconscious in the ruins. He recovered his health, but he hasn't yet found the forgiveness of his father. Wargear At the Slaughter at Volganof, Vassily von Raukov wore light armour and wielded a sword, and was guarded by the regiment of Halberdiers known as the Scarlet Curs. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy Battles Core (8th Edition) ** : pg. 458 ** : pg. 459 ** : pg. 460 ** : pg. 465 ** : pg. 466 ** : pg. 467 ** : pg. 476 es:Vassily von Raukov Category:Empire Characters Category:Ostland Category:Von Raukov Category:R Category:V